1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle control apparatus for controlling a bicycle in which a first rotational force of a crank and a second rotational force of an electric riding assistance motor for riding assistance are transmitted to a rear sprocket.
2. Background Information
An example of a bicycle control apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-10582 for controlling an electrically assisted bicycle in which an electric motor for riding assistance is used to assist pedaling force. The electric motor for riding assistance of the electrically assisted bicycle according to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-10582 is disposed in the periphery of a crank axle of the frame of a bicycle. The electrically assisted bicycle has a transmission driven by an electric actuator, and a pedaling force sensor for detecting the pedaling force of the user. In a conventional control apparatus, the electric motor for riding assistance and the transmission are controlled. Specifically, when the detected pedaling force is a certain value or greater during a gearshift action, the electric current supplied to the electric motor for riding assistance is reduced or stopped. The reduced electric current is then returned to the normal state when the detected pedaling force is less than the certain value, and the desired assist force is obtained. A high torque thereby ceases to be transmitted to the transmission during the gearshift action, and the gearshift action is smoother.